1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for sheet music and particularly to a device which raises the position of music pages on a piano to aid in turning the pages over the usual ridge on the piano ledge in front of the music stand above the keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous music stands for pianos have included hinged supports having pivotable areas and springs to hold the stand in an extended angular position when in use and in a vertical position against the front piece of the piano when not in use, such as, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 355,001 to Casey. A similar music rack for an upright piano which pivots outwardly to hold the music sheets and folds back into a vertical position after use, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 362,512 to James.
Another type of music holder for a piano, organ, or other instrument, or table, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 458,074 to Shaw. In this case, spring fingers are actuated by a lever to hold the music pages in position on a shelf and then release them to permit turning of the pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,743 to Morris shows a sheet music support stand having an accessory tray providing a temporary storage area for holding items required by a musician when playing an instrument.
While various forms of such music support structures have been used, none have provided a solution to the problem of a raised ridge on the piano ledge in front of the music stand which interferes with the turning of music pages by a performing pianist.